


The is just a soul... A innocent soul

by fgalaxy_0418



Series: We are broken souls because of the demons we carry inside [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Esto fue un reto, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Stony - Freeform, Y no me arrepiento de nada, stuckony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Hay un par manos peinan sus hebras castañas mientras que otro par recorre sus brazos, ambas figuras susurrándole las palabras más bellas contra su cuello y su melena dirigidos hacia su persona brindándole consuelo como muchas noches años atrás....Lo único que puede hacer es abrazar sus piernas y dejar que las lágrimas caigan libres por sus mejillas sin importarle en lo absoluto, pues esta destinado en cargar el posible 'anticristo' en contra de su voluntad.





	1. El inocente

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que ya no iba a publicar nada más hasta terminar las historias pendientes.  
> Joder.
> 
> Esta historia salió en una de las múltiples platicas profundas con mi amiga felina Clumsykitty, cariño te amo pero por favor tienes que detenerme(?)
> 
> Aclaro que esta historia será lenta y también su actualización pues además de que tengo historias pendientes también tengo vida social en las cuales tengo que cumplir con mis proyectos y deberes, así que pido paciencia ya que actualizaré cuando pueda.

Hay una gran mansión que ha pasado de generación en generación por la misma familia, es demasiado grande, de estructura bella y antigua que se complementan con hermosos jardines la cual se encuentra a las afuera de la gran ciudad, siendo así una envidia para los demás inquilinos vecinos, admirada por cualquier viajero que pase por ahí y siendo una joya hermosa para la ciudad.

Una muestra de poder y riqueza de la familia Stark, la cual se ha destacado por ser bendecidos con mentes brillantes, buena apariencia y excelente linaje para continuar manteniendo vivo el legado y descendencia de la familia.

Pero en el interior de aquella vivienda aunque es hermosa, esta prácticamente inhabitable pues los únicos individuos que habitan el lugar son la pareja de los recién casados y ahora nuevos dueños de aquella casona junto con algunos cuantos sirvientes que ayudan en el mantenimiento y limpieza del lugar. La nueva señora de la casa solo puede vagar por los pasillos cuando su esposo se encuentra fuera gracias a cosas del trabajo y ella ha terminado sus pocos deberes, explorando y memorizando aquellos pasillos, muebles y cuadros que vieron crecer a su pareja desde su nacimiento a este mundo.

Cosa que deja de hacer cuando lee las cartas una tarde antes de levantarse de golpe mientras lleva su mano a su vientre para proteger a su primogénito, pues le impacta el destino que han arrojado las cartas hacia su pequeño hijo no nacido.

La muerte y el enamorado.

_Vivirá una situación que le hará entrar en crisis. Vida turbulenta y complicada, el entorno no le ofrecerá ningún tipo de satisfacción._

Niega con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar tal destino de su pequeño, así que decide tranquilizarse un poco antes de conseguir tener la cabeza fría para poder volver a continuar con su lectura, pues  bien sabe de antemano que las cartas esconden secretos y ella esta dispuesta a rebelarlos con tal de salvar y proteger a su bebé.

El diablo y la estrella.

La joven sonríe con lagrimas en aquellos ojos, pues las cartas puede ver que su bebé será amado con sinceridad y le ayudará, ya que al parecer será una de los pilares que lo salvarán de aquel destino que le mostraron las cartas en el principio. 

Así que solo puede limpiarse los restos salados de sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de las lágrimas mientras sale de aquella habitación una vez que recoge sus cartas poniéndolas en una cajita de madera, desconociendo que hay alguien viéndola en a través de aquella esquina de ese gran majestuoso espejo que yace colgado en la pared hasta que queda fuera del alcance de su vista antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer tras unos minutos después de estar viendo por aquella puerta del cual ha desaparecido la mujer mientras una sonrisa poco a poco se forma en su rostro.

Pues aquella joven mujer gitana ha ignorado una carta que ha caído al suelo y con ello terminando de sellar el destino del pequeño.

Pobre e ingenua joven gitana inocente.

Volverá nuevamente pero ahora acompañado con su fiel compañero cuando la mujer castaña yace dormida, ambas figuras viendo fascinados el vientre abultado de aquella mujer embarazada antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarse con el dueño de aquella mansión, el cual solo les ofrece en silencio una bebida y cierra la puerta tras de el; sabe muy bien que es mejor tratarlos como viejos amigos se tratara e ignorar el acelerado e irrevocable golpeteo de su corazón que retumba contra su pecho a punto de romperse en dos mientras posa una sonrisa lo más natural posible en sus labios hacia sus invitados tan inesperados e inusuales que ha tenido el placer que tiene por tratar.

No vuelve a saber nada de ellos después de aquella noche, haciendo que respire con tranquilidad y vuelva todo a la normalidad entre bebidas de alcohol, trabajo, viajes, contratos y pasar tiempo con su esposa. Pone aquella visita en lo más profundo y remoto de su cansada e inusual mente y se olvida de ellos por completo. 

No vuelve a pensar en ellos durante una buena temporada, desconociendo e ignorando _literalmente_ la existencia de aquellas miradas furtivas hacia María durante semanas antes de que de a luz. 

El parto ha sido demasiado largo y doloroso - por no decir peligroso - pero para ella simplemente ha valido la pena pues ahora tiene a su bebé en brazos después de tantos meses de espera mientras admira la carita rojiza y regordeta de su pequeño, contando los deditos que tiene mientras lo acerca más hacia su pecho y acaricia aquella fina pelusilla que tiene sobre su cabecita de color café.

Aquella noche, cuando todos los individuos de la mansión yacen profundamente dormidos en sus habitaciones gracias a que han caído rendidos hacia los brazos de Morfeo, vuelven aquellas singulares figuras a pisar aquel suelo después de varios meses de solo espiar de vez en cuando a través de los espejos el crecimiento del pequeño que yacía en el vientre de su madre.

Y ahora yace tranquilo en aquella hermosa cuna, ajeno a los visitantes que hay en su habitación que lo observan de forma detenida y fascinada al verlo por primera vez. Después de unos momentos de contemplación el más alto de los dos decide tomar al recién nacido en brazos, acunando cuidadosamente como si fuera hecho del más fino y extraño cristal bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero; acarician de forma cuidadosa sus mejillas mientras memorizan su pequeño rostro acompañado de ese característico y singular olor a bebé antes de volverlo a poner en su cuna con cuidado y quedarse con el un tiempo indefinido antes de que ambos den la media vuelta para desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro gracias a la sombras que hay en el lugar.

Las visitas nocturnas hacia el pequeño se repiten bajo la ignorancia del conocimiento de sus padres o la servidumbre del lugar.

Ambos visitantes arrullan al pequeño, cuentan sus deditos de sus manos y pies, cantándole en pequeños susurros las más bellas canciones de cuna en noche de tormentas que caen en el lugar cuando el pequeño empieza a llorar pidiendo su consuelo y siendo recompensado el pequeño con las mejores nanas y composiciones que hay en el mundo mientras limpian con cuidado sus pequeñas mejillas regordetas, quitando cualquier rastro de lagrimas saladas en su pequeño rostro; el pequeño solo mira a ambos con aquellos grandes ojitos castaños con curiosidad, hipando suavemente antes de tranquilizarse, regalarles una sonrisa a ambos e irse a dormir.

Ellos usualmente no dicen absolutamente nada y solo pueden quedarse un poco más antes de ponerlo en su cuna e irse desapercibidos gracias a las sombras o espejos del lugar y desaparecer sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro de sus existencias hasta la noche siguiente, realizando la usual costumbre de realizar una visita nocturna que se repetirá durante los próximos años siguientes viendo al pequeño Anthony crecer.

Durante los primeros años el pequeño sería el mayor orgullo de sus padres, pues cuenta con una gran curiosidad y hambre de saber, siendo muy despierto para su edad siendo acompañado con su increíble inteligencia que hace que su padre Howard regodearse por tal inteligencia innata del pequeño y siendo la envidia de cualquier padre que le escuche hablar de aquella inteligencia inusual.

Su madre María, al contrario de su esposo, solo se siente orgullosa de ver a su pequeño verlo tan lleno de vida y sentirse dichosa cuando el pequeño corre a sus brazos al verla antes de que vayan a sentarse en aquel piano y le enseñe a tocar las más lindas melodías como su difunta madre le tocó cuando apenas era una niña.

Pero entre la servidumbre hay susurros en cada esquina a quien quiera escucharlos, los cuales murmuran temerosos que aquel pequeño niño tiene un aura extrañamente inusual pues no convive ni se relaciona con los pequeños de su misma edad; los posibles compañeros de juego se alejan como si tuviera la peste, sus compañeros en la escuela lo dejaban a un lado intimidados al parecer por su inteligencia y los adultos no sabían como tratarlo ya que nunca se habían topado con un niño tan excéntrico como el. 

Siempre solo esta el pequeño señorito de la casa, la única compañía que recibe es de su adorable madre -señora y dueña de la casa- que le llena de besos la cara de su único hijo para borrar los malos momentos y darle así un poco de consuelo acunando en sus brazos gracias al temor de las demás personas ante la presencia del pequeño castaño y dueño de esos grandes ojos de muñeca de color café.

Los únicos amigos que tiene el pequeño son aquellos libros de aventuras donde hay caballeros valientes, reyes justos, princesas en apuros, magos poderosos y dragones en cada esquina junto con aquellas torpes pero sorprendentes creaciones de metal que ha hecho el mismo. Ellos son los únicos compañeros que juego que tenia la mayoría del tiempo. Una forma de distraerse y al mismo tiempo recordar las nulas amistades que ha establecido además de su madre.

La vida pasa y los susurros entre la servidumbre se incrementan sobre el pequeño, uno cada vez más extraño y exagerado que el anterior. Tal vez una forma de saber la razón del comportamiento y aura tan extraño del pequeño señorito de la casa y heredero del apellido Stark. O simplemente una forma de burlarse de la suerte del pequeño que se refugia detrás de los libros y llora de manera silenciosa al escuchar a los criados reírse en las esquinas cuando piensan que el no los escucha.

Aquella noche, sentado en medio de su cama es consolado por dos figuras que yacen recargadas cerca de aquel ventanal donde se desarrolla una tormenta eléctrica; se acercan con cuidado y limpian sus mejillas sin decir nada, Anthony en cambio solo puede hipar en silencio mientras los mira a ambos con cuidado. Ellos solo le sonríen de manera que se siente tranquilo y les regresa la sonrisa de forma casi inmediata e inconsciente, ganándose así hermosas nanas mientras peinan sus cabellos una vez que se presentan ante el pequeño.

En aquellas semanas se dan cuenta que el comportamiento del pequeño ha cambiado pues ya no es serio y su cabeza enterrada en sus grandes libros de la edad media o en sus creaciones, ahora ríe de manera alegre y sale a explorar los grandes jardines o habitaciones de la mansión con su fiel libro bajo el brazo.

Su madre solo se alegra por el pequeño, su padre solo le da un trago a la bebida antes de encerrarse en su taller y enfocarse en su trabajo.

Los cuchicheos se incrementan cuando escuchan hablar al pequeño al aire, piensan que el niño se ha vuelto loco a causa de la soledad pero no dicen nada por miedo a la furia de los señores Stark. 

Menos cuando ven lo que ha pasado con aquella nana, que ha acusado a los cuatro vientos que el pequeño señorito de estar loco al escucharlo hablar y reírse solo en su habitación cuando así la furia de ambos padres y correrla sin miramientos. No era de sorprenderse por aquello sino por lo que le ha pasado después, pues pobre señora que han corrido, pues la han encontrado muerta en su cuarto de hotel al final del mes.

Los murmullos y las teorías de aquel trágico desenlace están de boca en boca durante semanas, pues todo es demasiado raro como terrorífico: ¿Como esa mujer puede estar muerta? ¿Fue por un infarto o un asesinato? ¿Pero si fue un asesinato no sería imposible? Pues su cuarto estaba cerrado y nadie había entrado, cosa que la policía y la autopsia reveló poco tiempo después ya que al parecer había muerto de un infarto por una complicación en su corazón que la vieja y agria mujer no se había tratado, dando así el final de los cuchicheos malintencionados hacia la difunta.

No saben que hubo otras dos figuras aquella noche de su muerte, menos aun que habían leído al pequeño de la mansión Stark momentos antes de ir a darle una vista a aquella vieja nana del pequeño.

La vida sigue, los años pasan y las cosas cambian.

Los murmullos de aquella familia poderosa continuar aunque el contenido ha cambiado pues ahora son sobre la inminente inteligencia de aquel niño, las riquezas y ganancias del trabajo del señor Stark y las donaciones de la señora Stark.

La familia perfecta y predilecta ante los ojos de los demás, sin saber lo que hay detrás que aquella puerta.

Solo hay riquezas llenas de tristeza gracias al alcoholismo, la adicción al trabajo, viajes y apuestas de Howard; las fiestas y eventos que realiza María para distraerse un poco del dolor a causa de la indiferencia de su esposo hacia su único hijo; el carácter rebelde de Anthony hacia su padre al dejar de tratar de complacerlo para ganarse un poco de su cariño.

Problemas y mas problemas pudieron haber continuado si no fuera por María, la única que mantiene el orden y equilibrio de aquella casa, por no decir que es el impedimento que padre e hijo brinquen sobre el otro.

En una de esas noches hay una pelea del matrimonio en la biblioteca, se desconoce lo que se dijeron aquella noche en aquellas cuatro paredes pero el resultado da enviar a su único hijo a un internado religioso a continuar su educación, descartando por completo aquellas escuelas y universidad por la que habían pasado y estudiado los Stark años atrás como parte de una inminente tradición familiar.

Es la única gran noticia que da la familia durante los próximos años.

Aquella familiares figuras del pequeño dejan de aparecerse tan seguido como antes, siendo sus visitas esporádicas hasta tal punto de desaparecer y con ello el pequeño jovencito olvidándose de ellos, solo recordándolos como si fueran algunos viejos amigos imaginarios o compañeros de aventuras de aquellos libros que tanto le gustaban en tan linda e inocente niñez.

Desconoce por completo que aquellas figuras que alguna vez fueron tan familiares para el castaño lo vienen a visitar todas las noches, una vez que ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo, vigilando su sueño en completo silencio, solo acariciando sus hebras castañas y regalándole algunas nanas cuando ven que su sueño se quiere tornar una pesadilla. Utilizando las sombras para esconderse y los espejos para entrar y salir a voluntad.

Podría haber continuado de la misma forma, el joven que se prepara su camino hacia la religión como buen devoto sino fuera por el hambre de saber más allá de sus narices, sus ganas de conocer el mundo y sus creaciones, las cuales han sido negadas por sus padres después de aquella disputa que sellaron su destino.

No menciona sus molestias a su madre durante sus visitas, en sus cartas o en las pocas llamadas telefónicas que recibe por parte de ella, pues su padre lo evita como si fuera la peste y sinceramente no tiene ganas de tratar con un adicto al alcohol y al exceso de trabajo como lo es el. 

Se conforma con las atenciones de su madre, pues es la única persona que realmente lo ha querido desde que tiene memoria, aun cuando no cumpla las expectativas que tenía, todo lo contrario a su padre que reniega de el y más aun cuando reveló su verdadera naturaleza apenas nació.

Podría haber continuado con su plan: terminar sus estudios universitarios, aceptar aquella plaza para volverse sacerdote antes de escaparse en camino a aquello y desaparecer del mapa, comunicarse con su madre de vez en cuando informándole sobre su estado y quitándole el peso de incertidumbre al saber si su único hijo estaba vivo o no, tal vez llevársela con el en el futuro mientras viaja por el mundo para llevar su verdadera vocación de ser inventor… Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por aquella noticia que recibió aquel día por aquellos oficiales que se presentaron en la escuela y pidieron hablar a solas en la oficina del director.

Una vez que salen de aquella oficina se permite llevar ambas manos a su rostro apenas toma asiento y recarga sus codos encima de sus piernas, aun no puede digerir aquella noticia que le dieron aquellos oficiales pero hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, tomar todas sus cosas y ponerlas en las maletas antes de comprar un boleto de tren e irse al funeral de su madre.

Pobre e ingenua gitana inocente que ha muerto cruelmente en aquel accidente. 

A dejando al único pedazo suyo que vive en aquel mundo solo, rodeado de personas que solo quieren verlo caer y corromper aquella parte inocente que ha heredado de aquella pobre y noble gitana que alguna vez fue su madre.

Podría haber sido de esa forma, sino fuera porque las cartas que habían sido echadas y leídas hace años por fin hacen su movimiento hechando así sus predicciones en el aire donde el único que puede desafiarlo para cambiarlo ya sea para bien o para mal es aquel castaño de ojos de muñeca que ha heredado y ahora son el único recuerdo de su madre.

Con la cara en alto, mirada decidida y con maletas en mano decide cruzar aquel umbral que marcan la entrada de aquel jardín que dan a la mansión Stark, sin saber en lo absoluto que apenas ponga un pie en aquellas tierras que fueron tan familiares en su niñez ha marcado su destino.

Pues aquellas figuras ahora sonríen alegres mirándolo escondidos bajo las sombras de aquel bosque que tienen esa familia como jardín. Ambas figuras voltean a verse, compartiendo una mirada y hablando sin palabras antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el momento.

Las cartas ya han sido echadas, el regreso del hijo prodigo ha facilitado considerablemente las cosas y con ello reclamar lo que les habían prometido en aquel trato hace tantos años atrás y se vio reafirmado en años siguientes después en su segunda visita.

Vuelven nuevamente cuando todo esta a oscuras y las personas evitan el bosque por miedo a los animales salvajes, sin saber que hay dos personas que acaban de salir entre las sombras y oscuridad que le ofrece el lugar, sacudiendo sus ropas suavemente antes de dirigirse a las puertas de aquella hermosa mansión. La figura de mayor altura solo puede ver aquella vieja carta de tarot que había sido olvidada por aquella difunta gitana hace varias lunas bajo la mirada de su acompañante antes de guardarla en su traje.

La emperatriz.

Muy bien, es hora de reclamar lo que les habían prometido y por derecho les correspondía.


	2. El callejón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que debo de terminar mis deberes que son para ya, pero sinceramente necesito distraerme después de dos semanas trabajando en lo mismo. En fin...
> 
> Esto amigos mios es solo el inicio muahahah

“¡No puedes hacer eso!”

Es lo único que grita a su padre antes de salir de aquel despacho que huele a cigarro, alcohol rancio y aquel perfume que lo ha caracterizado desde que el joven tiene memoria dando un portazo detrás de él sin importarle montar una escena o parecer un niño haciendo berrinche. Que piensen lo que quieran los empleados, poco le importa pues cree que esta en todo su derecho en comportarse así gracias a la muerte de su madre, el frío recibimiento por parte de su padre al verlo en el funeral y la horrible noticia que le acaba de dar una vez que han dado digna sepultura y los invitados de aquella trágica reunión se hubieran retirado y dejado sus condolencias vacías.

Llega a su vieja habitación, coge sus maletas que yacen a un lado de la puerta y empaca las pocas pertenencias que había sacado el día anterior además de un poco de dinero que había ocultado en aquella tablilla floja que esta bajo la cama años atrás, antes de coger su abrigo y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, caminando con la espalda recta y las maletas en ambas manos para salir de aquella casona que lo vio crecer.

“Espero que sepas lo que haces, hijo.” La voz de aquella persona le hace voltear, solo para ver al viejo viajero Nicolas ‘Nick’ Fury darle una calada a su cigarro para quitarse el frío que hay en aquella noche que amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento.

“Lo estoy.”

“Uhm.” Es lo único que dice mientras le da una calada y suelta el humo de forma perezosa. Saca una tarjeta de su gabardina y se la tiende al castaño. Es amarillenta y huele a tabaco. “Cualquier cosa, solo marca al número. Buena suerte.”

Sin esperar respuesta solo le da una palmada en el hombro del muchacho antes de irse por ahí, dejando al castaño solo con aquellas maletas a sus costados, una tarjeta en mano y sus zapatos llenos ligeramente de barro. Soltando un suspiro guarda aquella tarjeta en su pantalón antes de coger sus maletas y caminar con tal de alejarse lo más rápido de la mansión con toda la dignidad que tiene, aunque después de unos cuantos momentos de caminar se siente tonto pues siente que al menos hubiera planificado mejor su salida.

Camina un poco más y la sensación de sentirse tonto evoluciona rápidamente a uno de idiota, es un genio y no debería haberse perdido en aquellas calles que han cambiado desde que ingreso a aquel internado gracias al crecimiento de la ciudad. Se siente como un niño pequeño perdido y se patea mentalmente por haber salido de tal manera tan abrupta con tal de darle un aire más dramático a su salida del hogar familiar.

Piensa la razón de tal decisión tan pobre pero con solo recordar la palabra ‘matrimonio’ se le revuelve el estómago y hace que camine más rápido mientras sujeta las maletas con tal fuerza que sus nudillos están blancos, sin importarle pisar un charco ni que sus zapatos y la bastilla de sus pantalones se llenen aun más de barro.

Acelera el paso un poco más al escuchar el cielo tronar y las calles yacen cada vez más desoladas gracias a las personas que buscan refugio a la posible tempestad que esta por venirse en cualquier momento, dejando solamente las lámparas alumbrar las calles de aquella ciudad que se pone cada vez más helada conforme pasaban los minutos y solo se ven una que otra persona caminando hacia su destino.

Maldice entre dientes al ver que se a alejado demasiado de su destino a un hotel para pasar la noche y ahora yace en una calle casi desierta donde en cualquier momento puede caer la lluvia con toda su fuerza, trata de respirar y mantener la calma pues sabe que de nada servirá si se deja llevar a causa de la desesperación. 

Podría haberlo logrado fácilmente si no fuera porque escucha algunos pasos que se escuchan en la acera detrás de el, logrando que el castaño mire sobre su hombro y vea a una persona que yace recargado en una pared a unos cuantos metros, logrando que el joven tenga un desagradable escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y acelere el paso.

Escucha los pasos de aquella persona detrás de el junto con otro par que se une, sospecha que hay otros dos más y hace que tome una desviación doblando la esquina tratando de perderlos, con el único sonido de fondo son las suelas chocando contra el piso de la acera, la tela crujiendo en cada movimiento y el suave golpeteo de las maletas contra sus piernas con un suave ‘ _Trum truc’._

Acelera el paso y vuelve a mirar sobre su hombro a aquellas personas que caminan hacia su dirección a cierta distancia que no alcanza a distinguir sus rostros a causa de la oscuridad y solo resalte la luz de sus cigarrillos cuando le dan una calada y nada más.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Acelera el paso mientras camina por aquellas calles que yacen solitarias y frías por el aire que cada vez se baja la temperatura en cada segundo gracias a la tormenta. Maldice en su mente al ver que se a alejado demasiado del centro y ahora se encuentra cerca de la zona industrial, por un esfuerzo de salir de ahí toma una pequeña desviación pero al parecer la suerte no esta de su lado pues ha terminado en una pequeña calle que se asemeja a un callejón gracias al espacio que hay entre edificios a la hora de revisar y enviar sus productos.

El corazón se le acelera a causa de saber aquel resultado, mira rápidamente pero no encuentra una salida próxima más que al final de aquella pequeña calle en la que ha terminado pero aun así duda que pueda romper el candado o siquiera escalar aquella barda demasiado alta de solo un brinco.

El miedo se incrementa al ver que aquellas dos figuras se han multiplicado pues ahora son cuatro que se acercan a el, sin importarle en lo más mínimo se dispone a correr en la cual sus peores miedos son confirmados al escucharlos correr detrás suyo.

Siente que alguien lo coge bruscamente del brazo y sin pensarlo lo golpea con una de sus maletas que trae en manos, tirándolo de forma brusca y escuche una palabra mal sonante hacia su persona; sin pensarlo golpea a otro que se interpone en su camino mientras huye de ellos y el cielo retumba e ilumina el cielo con sus truenos. Corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida y se dispone aventar una de sus maletas al otro lado para utilizarlo como arma pero se ve imposibilitado al ser tecleado al suelo, haciendo que suelte todo el aire y suelte las maletas para evitar la dura caída como un acto reflejo antes de que lo giren y solo vea parte de aquella cara tosca de uno de ellos; siente el peso de aquel sujeto y tienta con una de sus manos algo que pueda servir en forma desesperada, logrando así coger una gran piedra y darle a un costado de su rostro escuchando un aullido de dolor por aquel sujeto antes de utilizar sus piernas y empujarlo en el menor descuido.

Se impulsa en sus piernas para volver a correr y apenas da unos pasos cuando siente unas manos sobre sus piernas haciendo volver a caer con brusquedad, suelta un quejido de dolor pues solo ha tenido tiempo de proteger su rostro y escucha demás risas por aquellas desagradables personas con aquel nauseabundo olor a alcohol, tabaco, suciedad y desagradables perfumes que en lugar de disfrazar su mal olor solo lo incrementan haciendo que le den arqueadas y el dolor de su cabeza se incremente.

Es volteado bruscamente haciendo que su cabeza rebote contra el suelo y suelte otro quejido de forma involuntaria haciendo que aquellos sujetos incrementen sus carcajadas burlonas y crueles contra su persona al verlo de tal manera, haciendo que las alarmas en su cabeza se enciendan aun más de forma violenta haciendo que el miedo se triplique y las ganas de llorar de impotencia se presenten pero trata de evitar aquella sensación pues no les daría gusto de verlo doblegado a su merced.

_No, por favor no._

Grita aunque sabe muy bien que no será escuchado, tal vez el viento sería amable de llevar aquel sentimiento hacia la persona más cercana como una evidencia de lo que sucedería con el en aquel callejón.

Rasguña, muerde y patalea, no les daría el placer de hacérselos fácil pues daría pelea hasta el ultimo aliento que tenga contado esa noche y que el que encuentre su cuerpo sepa de ello. Logra lastimar a uno que otro, sonriendo al verlos alejarse pero aquella sonrisa siendo borrada al sentir un golpe en su costado sacándole el aire y ambas manos llevadas de forma brusca sobre su cabeza soltando un quejido de dolor.

Siente unas manos sobre su cuerpo, las risas burlonas como fono y el olor nauseabundo de aquel perfume barato, cerveza rancia y tabaco se incrementa de forma desagradable que sus ojos pican por tal olor; las manos estas sobre su ropa ensuciando aquella blusa blanca y aquella gabardina oscura. Grita nuevamente pero con más fuerza y de forma desgarradora haciendo que su grito retumbe en el lugar, dando una muestra de su impotencia y dolor por lo que va a pasar antes de su muerte haciendo que el viento se lleve su grito para fundirlo con el retumbar del cielo que amenaza con romperse en cualquier momento y con fuerza descomunal.

Su grito se ve cortado de forma brusca al sentir la tela rodeando su cuerpo y asfixiándolo de forma dolorosa cortándole la respiración y su cara se ponga ligeramente azul, logrando que las risas se incrementen y sus ojos de muñeca se pongan cristalinos y estén punto de romper en llanto gracias a la impotencia, el dolor y su respiración siendo negada.

Su vista esta borrosa a causa de la falta de oxigeno y las lagrimas no derramadas, teme perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento para cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar nunca más. Espera que todo sea rápido y la muerte sea piadosa, espera que su cuerpo no termine siendo comida de las ratas y que su madre este esperándolo en el otro lado.

El castaño esta apunto de perder el conocimiento pero lo único que puede escuchar antes que la oscuridad lo reclame es un gruñido grave y un grito horrible que hace que su cabello de la nuca se erice.

Después de varios minutos el callejón esta demasiado silencioso a comparación de hace unos momentos: no hay gritos, llanto y personas pidiendo clemencia… Solo hay un callejón donde yace una persona bien vestida en medio de los restos de los que alguna vez fueron cuatro cuerpos humanos -si es que aquellos monstruos se pudieran llamar humanos-  y el suelo esta pintado de forma hipnótica de color carmín.

Camina de forma precisa y segura hacia el joven que yace acostado de forma inconsciente en el callejón, con suavidad acaricia aquellas hebras castañas peinándolas en el proceso antes de quitar aquel pedazo de tela sucia de su cuello haciendo una pequeña mueca al ver las marcas que  la adornan.

Sin preámbulos y con delicadeza coge al joven en brazos una vez que lo envuelve con su abrigo para hacerlo entrar en calor y acomoda con suavidad al castaño quedando su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de su salvador antes de caminar al principio de aquella calle que parece callejón antes de detenerse frente a la pequeña mujer de cabellos rubios rojizos.

“Llama a Natasha, dile que se encargue de los restos. Ella sabe que hacer.”

“Por supuesto.”

“Quiero que saque todos los secretos oscuros que tengan, no necesitamos que los demás le tengan compasión cuando salga la noticia.”

“¿Que sea solo una pequeña advertencia a todos los que se atrevan a atacar inocentes en medio de la noche?”

“Perfecto.” Es la única respuesta que le da antes de dar cinco pasos y decida volver a hablar. “¿Serias tan amable de recoger el equipaje? Como puedes ver tengo las manos ocupadas.”

“Será un placer.”

“Muchas gracias señorita Potts. Que tenga linda noche.”

“Igualmente señor, buenas noches.”

Y con esa despedida se sube al vehículo en el asiento trasero antes que las primeras gotas caigan del cielo por fin, haciendo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza para que arranque y se dirigen a su destino de forma silenciosa. Solo el suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra el techo que lentamente cobra con fuerza aunque es de forma perezosa, dando la oportunidad de llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegan vuelve a cargar al joven en brazos hasta una habitación de huéspedes que ha sido preparada; acomoda el castaño en la cama antes de ir al cuarto de baño y volver con un pequeño traste con agua y un paño el cual remoja y se dedica a limpiar la suciedad que hay en el cuerpo del muchacho. Ignora el suave golpeteo de la puerta por estar enfrascado en su tarea, escuchando el sonido de la puerta abrirse y su suave golpeteo sordo en el piso cerca de el antes que vuelva a escuchar la puerta cerrarse en silencio.

Se toma su tiempo en limpiarlo y en cambiar sus ropas que yacen sucias por aquel desagradable incidente momentos atrás y las cambia por aquella pijama sencilla algodón que encontró en aquellas maletas que acompañaban a la persona que yace inconsciente y tranquilo en aquella cama, peina aquellas hebras castañas que yacen ahora limpias con sus dedos quitando así cualquier nudo mientras admira aquel rostro tranquilo y ligeramente sonrojado al recibir calor por aquellas mantas que cubren su cuerpo.

Sonríe de forma suave por primera vez en toda esa noche, escuchando la tormenta desarrollarse a través de la ventana del cielo romperse con cada trueno que retumba las ventanas y los relámpagos iluminando la habitación y el cielo de forma espontánea pero fascinante a la vez.

Acaricia aquellos cabellos castaños con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente emocionado, pues aunque su tarea es vieja y familiar le resulta excitante aquella libertad que tiene por primera vez; no hay vigilancia constante cuando cae la noche, no hay horarios ni preocupaciones que cualquier persona pueda entrar a la habitación sin permiso cuando vigilaban sus sueños desde que salió del vientre de su madre… 

Esta tranquilo, vigilando su sueño como lo hace desde hace años mientras admira la cara del joven recuperando poco a poco su color sin dejar a un lado de peinar con suavidad aquellas hebras ligeramente rizadas en las puntas para alejar los malos sueños como cuando era pequeño.

Decide separarse un poco para traer consigo el pequeño botiquín y curar con delicadeza las heridas que tiene en las palmas de sus manos una vez que ha finalizado con curar sus rodillas y el cuello; limpia y desinfecta los raspones antes de posas sus labios sobre aquellas heridas antes de que sus labios se posen sobre la superficie del cuello, sintiendo el golpeteo del yugular corriendo debajo de aquel delicado pedazo de piel el cual decide recorrer con su nariz mientras huele y se embriaga con ese dulce olor que solo mejora con el tiempo. Decide no tentar su suerte ni a su autocontrol y solo puede besar aquella frente antes de volver a admirarlo en silencio, bebiendo detenidamente la figura que yace frente a él.

En silencio lo arropa y acomoda aquellas mantas que lo envuelven y le han dado (por no decir ayudado) a entrar en un poco de calor, lo mira en silencio y cuida su sueño mientras esta sentado en el borde de aquella cama con el único sonido como fondo es aquella tormenta que se desarrolla afuera y el ligero sonido de las respiraciones de ambos todo eso durante un tiempo indefinido para el salvador que cuida a la persona que esta dormida de forma tranquila y exhausta por todo lo que ha pasado momentos atrás.

Haciendo el mínimo ruido se levanta y besa su frente una vez más antes de salir de la habitación, camina en silencio por el pasillo mientras suelta su cabello que estaba sujeta por aquella liga, dejándolo libre mientras se remanga su playera blanca dejando ver aquel singular brazo de metal en su lado izquierdo donde debería ir uno de carne y hueso antes de llegar al estudio del lugar y se siente frente al escritorio el cual tiene varios papeles ordenados en carpetas y una solitaria pluma se cuenta al otro extremo, a un lado del teléfono.

Sin más coge el teléfono y marca el numero que se sabe de memoria, espera unos cuantos segundos antes de que contesten su llamada en los cuales ha decidido jugar con aquella pluma mientras mira al frente de forma desinteresada.

_“¿Que sucede?”_

“Necesito que vuelvas.”

_“¿…Que ha pasado?”_

“Anthony esta aquí. Él por fin esta aquí.”

_“Perfecto. Al parecer nuestro plan va mejor de lo que pensé. Volveré apenas finalice estos asuntos.”_

“De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde Steve.”

Y sin más da finalizada la llamada antes de volver a poner las cosas en su lugar para más tarde volver a aquella habitación donde esta el joven Stark descansando de tantas emociones fuertes. La otra persona solo se acomoda en la silla que ha puesto a un lado de la cama y admira la figura que esta descansando sobre aquella cama, bebiendo aquella imagen con deleite mientras a su mente guarda aquel momento solo para el y durante un instante envidia la habilidad y talento de Steve al plasmar en papel todo lo que el ve mediante sus ojos y su forma de interpretación.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, lo único que sabe son los labios que recorren su mandíbula antes de detenerse y sentir unos dientes mordiendo su lóbulo de forma traviesa, logrando sacar un suave gemido por parte suya.

“Bucky…”

“¿Hum?”

“Creo que es un buen momento para celebrar.”

“Me parece perfecto.”

“Tenemos tiempo suficiente para reclamar lo que es nuestro por derecho.” Acaricia las hebras del más joven de aquel cuarto. “Por fin ha llegado nuestro momento de tener a nuestro Anthony con nosotros, como siempre debió ser.”


	3. La presentación

El suave pero repetitivo golpeteo de la lluvia a través de la ventana es lo único que escuchaba y le hacía que le formara poco a poco un dolor de la cabeza a tal punto de llegar a considerar en enterrarse entre aquellas almohadas para después tomar las cobijas y cubrirse la cabeza con tal de sofocar aquel sonido de las gotas golpear el cristal.

Un trueno retumba en la habitación y es cuando se da cuenta que su garganta -igual que su cabeza- le duele y no sabe el porqué.

_Grita nuevamente pero con más fuerza y de forma desgarradora haciendo que su grito retumbe en el lugar, dando una muestra de su impotencia y dolor por lo que va a pasar antes de su muerte haciendo que el viento se lleve su grito para fundirlo con el retumbar del cielo que amenaza con romperse en cualquier momento y con fuerza descomunal._

Se sienta de golpe en aquella cama, llevándose una mano sobre su garganta y el dolor de cabeza se incrementen a tal punto que las náuseas aparecen acompañando el súbdito mareo por levantarse de forma tan brusca e inesperada. Trata de relajar su respiración para el único fin de tranquilizarse y con ello alejar las ganas de vomitar, haciendo que abra lentamente los ojos que no recuerda haber cerrado pero sospecha que lo hizo en algún momento cuando su cabeza amenazaba con romperse en dos.

Parpadea una, dos veces más hasta que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz de la habitación, mostrándose ante él; es mediano con colores cálidos acompañado de un hermoso ventanal que sospecha que yace detrás de aquellas cortinas, un pequeño escritorio de madera con un asiento que hace juego y una cajonera con espejo con un pequeño armario además de aquella cama que tiene mesitas de noche por ambos lados. Gira la cabeza y puede ver una silla donde yacen sus ropas lavadas, planchadas y dobladas, a un lado sus zapatos boleados y alineados esperando a ser utilizados y su abrigo colgado en aquel perchero que yace en una esquina dándose así cuenta de que alguien le ha cambiado sus ropas mientras estaba inconsciente.

Rápidamente avienta las mantas a un lado antes de levantarse de la cama tambaleante y coger su ropa para cambiarse, viendo su cuerpo ‘ligeramente’ golpeado en ciertas partes mientras se viste. Suspira cuando abotona su blusa pues sabe que solo es cuestión de horas para que se muestre su piel morena tonos morados y azules a causa de los moretones que le adornan y le harán compañía durante los próximos días junto con los raspones que hacen competencia.

Apenas alcanza sus zapatos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo que se detiene en el marco de la puerta. Si está sorprendida por verlo despierto y a medio vestir antes de salir, no lo demuestra y solo pone una sonrisa cordial. “Buenos días.”

“…Buenos días.” Le regresa el saludo un poco titubeante antes de hacer una mueca a causa del dolor de la garganta y lo rota que se escucha su voz. “No es por ser mal educado ni nada por el estilo pero ¿dónde estoy?”

“Estas en un pequeño cuarto en una casa de asistencia según las palabras de mis jefes aunque yo en lo personal utilizaría el término de hotel.” Le aclara su punto de vista antes de tenderle la mano. “Virginia Potts, gerente del lugar ‘Los Comandos Aulladores’. Aunque todos aquí suelen llamarme Pepper.”

“M- mucho gusto.”  Aceptando la mano un poco extrañado, le regala un suave apretón de manos. “Anthony Stark.”

“El placer es mío.” La respuesta parece sincera y antes que pudiera analizar cualquier cosa, Pepper tiene una mano en la perilla de la puerta. “Te dejo para que termines de arreglarte. El baño esta por ahí y el comedor está bajando las escaleras a mano derecha, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.”

Y sin más salió del lugar dejándolo solo en la habitación, dejando al castaño con varias preguntas en la punta de la lengua que se moría por hacer y que al parecer no obtendría respuesta por el momento.

Suspira y pasa una mano por sus rizos castaños antes de dejarla unos momentos en su cuello mientras piensa lo que ha pasado y como llegó hasta aquella habitación desconocida. Deja a un lado aquellas preguntas sin respuestas por el momento y se dirige hacia aquella puerta de madera que había pasado por alto cuando despertó y casi choca contra sus maletas que yacen a los pies de la cama.

Al ingresar al baño lo primero que se topa es el espejo que esta sobre el lavabo y puede ver su reflejo: esta demacrado, con ojeras adornando debajo de sus ojos hinchados por el sueño, su cabello lleno de nudos y hay unas marcas adornando su cuello haciendo que se lleve una mano sobre ella como acto reflejo y hacer una mueca en el proceso. Mira su reflejo durante unos segundos antes de apartarla y lavarse la cara para verse más presentable o al menos más decente, es lo que piensa mientras desenreda su cabello con los dedos antes de tomar la tarea cepillarlo.

Acomoda sus ropas alisándolas con sus manos y le da una mirada al espejo una vez más antes de soltar un leve suspiro por tercera vez desde que despertó mientras asiente con la cabeza de manera inconsciente solo para darse ánimos antes de girar la perilla y salir de la habitación.

Sigue las indicaciones de la señorita Potts -Pepper, le recuerda una vocecita en su cabeza - hasta llegar al lobby. Es mediano y el lugar le recuerda a esos hoteles elegantes pero hogareños que le gustaba hablar un compañero suyo (del cual eran dueños sus padres) mientras le mostraba sus fotos y una que otra postal. Puede notar algunas personas registrándose en el lugar, unos botones uniformados moviendo el equipaje y otras cuantas personas -empleados y clientes- más caminando por el lugar, tan distraído se encuentra mirando a su alrededor que choca con una figura apenas se da la media vuelta para ir al comedor.

“Lo siento, no me fije por donde pasaba.”

“Me doy cuenta de ello.” Contesta aquella persona, es blanca y su cabello largo y negro como la tinta hacen que resalten sus ojos color verde lo miran con molestia.

“Loki, ya te dijo que estaba distraído, fue un simple accidente ¿verdad?” Dice gentilmente un hombre grande, con el cabello rubio y mirada azulada amable. Tony solo puede afirmar con la cabeza. “¿Ves?”

Loki, como aquella persona lo ha llamado, solo bufa y mira a otro lado de forma desinteresada mientras se acomoda su largo saco que hace juego con sus ojos. “Como sea.”

“Thor Odinson.” Se presenta el rubio, tomando la mano del castaño para darle un ligero apretón de manos antes de mover una mano a dirección del azabache. “Y mi acompañante, Loki.”

“Mucho gusto.” Es lo único que puede decir una vez que suelta la mano callosa del rubio. Un alfa supone por el porte y el ligero perfume que viene a su nariz. “Anthony Stark.”

“¿Stark?”

“Oh, así que tú eres el huésped que llegó en la madrugada.” Concluye Loki. Tony solo siente su corazón dar un vuelco y a su mente vienen pedazos de aquella pesadilla.

“Tremenda tormenta la de anoche, parecía que el cielo se rompía en dos.” Thor ríe e ignora la incomodidad que el castaño se encuentra o la mirada penetrante de su compañero que analiza al omega. “No pudimos salir a terminar nuestras entregas hasta la primera hora de la mañana. ¿Verdad, Loki?”

“Ni que lo digas, Thor.” Le dice aquella persona rompiendo el contacto con el castaño en favor de ver al mencionado. Tony solo puede tranquilizarse un poco al ver que el pelinegro ha dejado de verlo. “Un horrible imprevisto si quieres mi opinión. Detesto que no salgan las cosas como estaban planeadas.”

El rubio solo ríe con fuerza, atrayendo sutilmente a su compañero y es cuando el castaño se da cuenta: son una pareja. Sus ojos inconscientemente viajan hacia la mano de ambos y en efecto, tienen una pequeña sortija en el dedo anular; es sencilla, pequeña y sutil que hace contraste con sus vestimentas presentables y de cierta forma elegantemente costosas.

“Pero al menos todo salió bien al final.” Comenta una tercera voz y el castaño suelta un respingo en su lugar a causa de la sorpresa antes de voltear a ver al recién llegado. Es rubio, más bajo que Thor pero más alto que Tony, vestido con pantalones de color caqui, con chaleco rojo y camisa blanca que hacen que resalten sus ojos azucenas los cuales se posan sobre el joven. “Steven Rogers.”

“Anthony Stark.” Le dice una vez que se dan un apretón de manos. ¿Cuántas veces se ha presentado ya en tan poco tiempo? Las manos de Steven están frías pero lo asocia con el clima fresco típico de la temporada.

“¿Por qué no se quedan a desayunar?” Les pregunta Steven a la pareja, la cual solo niega con la cabeza la sugerencia del rubio.

“Nos gustaría pero tenemos ciertos… asuntos que finalizar.”

“Otro día será.” Exclama el pelinegro antes de tomar la mano de su pareja. “Saluda a Barnes de nuestra parte, Rogers.”

El omega solo se queda en su lugar viendo aquella extraña pareja retirarse, un carraspeo le hace voltear haciendo que quede frente al rubio. “¿Qué te parece desayunar algo? Apuesto que estas muriendo de hambre.”

Antes que Tony pudiera decir algo, su estómago toma la decisión con un pequeño rugido anunciando su hambre y lo único que puede hacer es sonrojarse a causa de la vergüenza de verse descubierto frente al rubio, el cual solo suelta una pequeña risita. “Vamos Anthony, acompáñame a desayunar.”

En silencio acompaña al hombre entrar al comedor, aunque él le llamaría ‘restaurant’: es demasiado grande donde fácilmente caben 30 mesas de buen tamaño en las cuales yacen personas platicando o comiendo amenamente, hay flores de temporada adornando el lugar y lindas ventanas donde alumbran el lugar con la luz mañanera. El sutil olor al perfume de las flores y el olor a comida hacen que su estómago gruña nuevamente, así que agradece en silencio el golpeteo de cubiertos y personas hablando que han evitado que se escuche otro gruñido así como otro episodio vergonzoso a causa de su estómago hambriento.

Con una sonrisa agradece a su acompañante al acomodarle su silla justo antes de sentarse y el olor a café llegue a su nariz gracias al mesero que llena su taza para acompañar los panes recién hechos que pone sobre la mesa una vez que ha dejado de servir aquella bebida caliente junto con el azúcar y la leche, para con ello dar una media vuelta para atender a otros comensales. Y ahora, una vez que ha quedado solo con Steven no sabe que decir u hacer, así que se escuda detrás de su taza, dejando que el líquido caliente resbale por su garganta y su nariz sea invadida por el olor tan familiar.

Tiene tantas preguntas en la punta de la lengua que no sabe y tiene miedo de decir en voz alta, por no decir que no sabe cómo sacarlas a colación pero parece que su compañero sí. “¿Por qué no comes algo? He de suponer que no has probado bocado desde hace rato y has de estar hambriento.”

Sin más le pasa un plato lleno con –lo que él supone- el desayuno del día, incitándolo con la mirada a comer y una vez que lleva un poco a la boca es cuando su compañero sonríe y decide empezar a comer. “¿Por qué estoy aquí?”

“Por que necesitas alimentarte.” Es la contestación que recibe. Tony solo baja su tenedor y puede ver al otro hombre suspirar y dejar a un lado su plato. Al parecer sabía de qué estaba hablando el castaño. “Mi socio te trajo anoche, no te preocupes por pagarnos la casa invita.”

Tony solo puede asentir y se le forma un nudo en la garganta cuando vienen pedazos de anoche. Tiene miedo pero necesita saber. “…Nadie, hum-“

“Nadie te hizo daño.” Le dice Steven haciendo que Tony levante la cabeza ¿Cuándo la bajó? No puede decir nada y solo ve al rubio tranquilizarse pues la idea de que le hubieran hecho algo al omega le enfurece demasiado. “Bucky se encargó de ellos y te trajo aquí cuando empezó la tormenta.”

“…Gracias.” Es lo único que puede susurrar.

“No me agradezcas a mí, sino a él.” Se encoje de hombros, volviendo a atacar su plato y finalizar su desayuno, eso le da una señal al castaño de continuar con el que dejó casi completo. “Nada paso a mayores y eso es lo que importa.”

Continúan comiendo, hasta que el rubio saca una pequeña platica referente a la comida y poco después están hablando del arte y mecánica. El castaño no se da cuenta que les han retirado los platos sucios ni que han cambiado la cafetera por una más fresca; podrían haber continuado así sino fuera porque hay una figura que se sienta en aquella mesa.

“Oh no, continúen, continúen.” Dice aquel hombre de cabello castaño que yace recogido mientras le da una mordida a una galletita del plato que hay en la mesa y es cuando se da cuenta que casi no hay gente en el lugar. “Suena interesante como implementan el arte en el diseño mecánico de partes. ¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? James B. Barnes, pero puedes decirme Bucky.”

“Anthony Stark. Pero ambos me pueden decir Tony.” Saluda con un apretón de manos e ignora que yace aún más fría que Steven. “Muchas gracias… por lo de anoche. Yo solo- gracias.”

“No tienes nada que agradecer, Tony. ¿Crees que puedan utilizar esas mejoras para mi brazo?” Pregunta mueve su brazo de metal, ganándose la atención del menor. “Sería genial, incluso podríamos utilizar esas ideas para mejorar el lugar ¿a qué si, Steve?”

“¡Bucky!”

“¿Qué?” Pregunta e ignora el rostro sonrojado de Steve para pasar su atención a Tony. “Debes ser demasiado inteligente si quieres sustituir dicho material con el que has mencionado para mejorar la resistencia y eliminar la pesadez. ¡Es demasiado revolucionario! ¡Dile Steve!”

“…Aunque quisiera negarlo, Bucky tiene razón, Tony. Es demasiado ingenioso tu solución, es realmente útil y avanzado si quieres mi opinión.”

Tony solo puede sonrojarse por tales palabras. Nadie le había alagado de tal manera, ni siquiera su madre lo había hecho de tal forma tan emocionada y sincera como ellos dos. “De hecho es demasiado fácil-”

“Si fuera demasiado fácil cualquiera hubiera llegado a esa solución.”

“Pero nadie lo ha hecho.” Aporta Steve y Bucky solo puede afirmar con la cabeza. “Si no hubiera escuchado jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.”

El omega no puede creer las palabras que le dicen. Exageran se dice a si mismo mientras lucha con el ronroneo de satisfacción mental que hay dentro de su cabeza ¡Pero si era demasiado fácil! ¿Verdad? Con la mirada asombrada de ambos al parecer no.

Quiere quitarle importancia, son solo ideas locas y razonamientos que ha dicho nada más pero parece que su suerte se ha acabado por el momento pues cuando abre la boca para poder decir algo siente un dolor instalarse en su garganta y es cuando recuerda los moretones que adornan su piel. No le sorprendería que pusiera una mueca en su rostro en realidad.

“¿Tony, te encuentras bien?”

“Si, solo es un dolor en la garganta.” Tranquiliza al rubio e ignora que la mirada de Bucky se oscurece. “Nada de qué preocuparse.”

“¿Qué tal si descansas un poco más?” Le sugiere Bucky, su mirada se posa en el cuello y Tony hace un esfuerzo para no levantar las solapas de su abrigo.

 “No que va, es solo una molestia.” Les tranquiliza e ignora las miradas reprobatorias que le dan. No quiere su preocupación, es demasiado raro para él tales atenciones, muchas gracias. “Nada que preocuparse.”

 “¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas más sobre aquellas ideas?” Sugiere Steve y Tony agradece en silencio por cambiar de tema. “Podrían sernos de mucha utilidad por aquí.”

 “Te daríamos el crédito por ello, eso tenlo por seguro.” Le aclara Bucky y el rubio solo asiste por las palabras de su compañero. “Y una buena paga por tus servicios.”

 Tony solo se queda mudo por tales palabras. No sabe que decir por más que abre la boca y trata de soltar algún sonido pero nada sale de ahí, así que solo cierra su boca. Aun si hubiera podido decir algo, se vería interrumpido por la aparición de Pepper. “Lamento interrumpirlos pero me temo que ya no hay cuartos disponibles. Acaba de llegar la persona que hizo su reservación hace unos días y tuvimos que desocupar la habitación del señor Stark.” La mujer solo puede mirar al genio realmente apenada. “Lo siento mucho Anthony.”

 “Oh. No se preocupen, yo… buscaré otro lugar donde hospedarme. Pagaré por la noche y todo lo que consumí y-”

 “No tienes por qué pagarnos nada.” Le dice el castaño deteniendo sus balbuceos. “Al contrario, nos apena no poder darte asilo en nuestra casa de asistencia.”

 “¿Por qué no te quedas en nuestra casa?” Sugiere el rubio y todas las miradas se posan sobre él. “Podrías quedarte en nuestra casa y podríamos pulir los detalles de tu idea para llevarlo a cabo mientras te damos un sueldo.” Puede ver la mirada indecisa del omega y no lo culpa por ser precavido. “¿porque no lo piensas? Cualquiera que sea tu decisión la respetaremos.”

 Tony solo puede asistir con la cabeza antes de dar ‘gracias’ para hablar por el teléfono a su hogar. Uno de los mayordomos de la casa le dice que su padre esta con algunos huéspedes de la empresa antes que finalice la llamada. Queda descartada la idea de volver al internado, no es que tuviera planeado volver sino todo lo contrario, solo ha esperado unos meses alcanzar su mayoría de edad y escapar de ahí. Solo puede suspirar pues no es que cuente con mucho efectivo, solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir cómodamente por un mes.

 Muerde el interior de su mejilla antes de volver a marcar un número que se sabe de memoria y le dice a la persona que está del otro lado de la línea que se quedará con unos conocidos antes que la finalice antes del volver al restaurant y acepte la propuesta que le han dado. Pepper está más que complacida y se va de ahí para poner las pocas pertenencias del joven en el vehículo que lo llevarán –sin saberlo- al principio de todo.


End file.
